the power of 4 and a cousin for the power of 5
by riley cryrus
Summary: prue never died because their cousin para healed her but what they dont know is the power of five [the power of five will save innocents lives]
1. prue survives

"Prue wake up we need you"Piper halliwell said crying into her sisters shoulder."Leo get your whightlighter friends down here and heal her now!" Phoebe halliwell demanded holding her sisters dead body."I guess that is why im here and not letting the elders stop me" a voice said in a voice that had alot of sympathy. " What are you talking about para? your mortal not a witch or whightelighter." Phoebe said getting up and handing prue to her sister. Leo cleared his throat and said " Phoebe there is only one whitelighter that can heal your sister and its your 16 year old cousin parianna and she is a witch well half whitelighter and half witch she never uses her magic because she do you want to tell them?" he asked para. She nodded yes and spoke "The last time i used magic alot i accidentally summoned the water demon that killed aunt patty." they all looked at her with angry and surprised looks except for leo. "Thats why im gonna make it up to you guys i want to im able to heal her you just gotta trust me your mother accepted my apology when i went to see her now please if you want to save prue you'll let me heal her im not a darklighter." they gave her a look."If i was a darklighter dont you think leo would be dead right now?"

They looked at prue who was becoming more pale by the minute."Fine but when prue wakes up we are going to summon grams and mom to talk so your not going anywhere for a while cuz missy your not leaving this house for a while" Phoebe said dragging para over to prue."Heal her now!" piper demanded with a shaky voice.

para's POV

I put my hands over prue and felt the pure whight glow come from my hands. Phoebe looked at me while i was still finishing up with prue and asked "How is it pure white isnt it suppose to be blue or golden leo?" leo looked up at her and replied "No its just para is the greatest whitelighter around in her first life she was miranda warren now she is parianna mathews but up there she is legendary, but when she stopped she was still remembered. Oh and para giddeon was wondering if you were gonna go back to being that legend" I looked up and looked him in the eyes "If you would please shut up about me being miranda warren melinda warrens only child and if prue would stop slipping from the grasp my powers have on her and she lives then maybe just maybe i'll go back to being that legend" I siad turning back to prue who i felt coming back to us.


	2. prue wakes up and explanations

part two - prue wakes up

Para's POV

Prue started to sqruim under my palms and her eyes started to flutter open. Then all of a sudden she bolted up awake and her sisters grabbed her in to a hug.'Man i wish me and my sisters were that close i grew up away from them with my brothers patrick, parker, and peter.' I knew they wanted sometime to talk and tell prue what had happened so i got up and walked torward the front door. why is life so damn complicated i mean i lied to them i didnt summon the water demon my past life did cause aunt patty died before i was born. plus when they find out that prue was melinda's first kid and i was her second they might kill me.

normal POV

Phoebe looked up and said "hold up missy your not going anywhere." para being the rebellious cousin they have chose to ignore her and walked out the front door and slammed it closed. 'damn it why cant they just understand why i cant use magic and why i rarley used it my whole life.' para thought sitting down on the steps up to halliwell manor.

Prue looked at phoebe with a confused look. "What was that about phoebs you never yell at her unless you two are just playing or messing around." phoebe looked real hurt she didnt want to be the one to tell prue but someone had to "she killed mom she summoned the water demon that killed her." Prue looke at her then to piper."she told you huh? well let's get this straight it wasnt para that killed her it was her past life and para wasnt born till two years after mom died and her past lives arent that far apart and plus she was a whightlighter and a witch for most of them but her last one she was a dark lighter.And if you add up all her lives she would be almost 3000 years old and plus mom told her she could do something for her after she apologized.She would save my life from dying right here and reunite us with our long lost sister."

"Hey prue thanks for blowing my promise i made to grams and your mom. and yes she never told you two leo already knew but his job kept him from saying anything and if there was a rule about tell sisters everything even promises you made to the future grand oracle then she would have told you two" para said running up to the attic.

Para slammed the attic door shut and openned the book of shadows and recited " _here my words here my cry spirit from the other side come to me i summon thee cross now the great divide" _like she wanted para had summoned her mother her aunt patty and grams but who she didnt want to come but did her father the grand oracle the last male heir to the position cause of a prophicy."What is it dear? you look really pale and where is your cousins?" grams asked just then the door began to open. Para swung her hand at the door and it closed back up and she waved her hand again moving a metal poleunder it so it would not open.Her father looked at her with amzement "like a true future grand oracle."

"Dad no offense but you better stay alive till im 25 cause im in no hurry to become grand oracle" para thretened."now where is prue piper and phoebe i me you did keep your promise and save her right" "Yes aunt patty they were the ones trying to open the door but i need to talk to you all before i let them in. now first question aunt patty way did you imediatly accept my apology i made for my past life?" Patty looked astounded but replied "because you are my little sisters daughter and it was not your fault in that past life you were kidnapped and made a darklighter" Para nodded and accepted it "now second question mom why did the elders not interfere with you and dad and let you two have five kids and dad why did you let mom have a kid to another man and still stay married to her?" para's mom was first to answer "because-"


	3. questions answers and forgivness

part three -questions and answers

"Because parianna the elders are not allowed to interfere with the grand oracles personal life but they can with his duties" para's mother pam said looking at para's dad orion to answer the other part of the question. "And i stayed with your mother because when you your brothers and your sisters and of course the power of three come together as the power ot ten, the power of ten and you will win" "Next question Grams after my dad left us to become the grand oracle full time and my sisters and i got together but it was mayhem you knew i was the reason patty died why did you take me in while my sisters went back to live with their other family patrice went to live back with her father and prisilla went back to living with or aunt." Grams was shocked para would even ask that question. "Because i knew that you were the big legend but i also know things happen for a reason and when one door closes another one opens that is why i accepted paige when patty had an afair with her wightlighter and why i learned to accept the fact that you left the list of your targets on the floor in the manor so i could never hate you and plus you are my grand daughter." "Long explanation but i get it grams thanks" para said going over to hug her grams when piper blasted the attic door open as her leo phoebe and prue walked in everyone pissed off except for leo.

"Piper that wasnt neccisary i could have orbed you guys in you know." leo said tryin g to calm down his wife." Shut it leo but you better learn how to stop two people from killing a half witch and half wightlighter cause me and phoebs are gonna kill her.!" Piper screamed as her and phoebe lunged at her. In a panic she threw her hands up and froze the two. Her father clapped in appreciation. "dad keep clapping and i turn you into a gohst like grams mom and aunt patty no offense" para siad as they nodded and mumbled its okay. But them para remembered that she is able to freeze good witches but they could still talk and move their head.** "PARA IF YOU DON'T UNFREEXE US RIGHT NOW IM GONNA BLOW YOU TO PIECES!"**Piper threatend scaring para.

" Alright i will unfreeze you let me just get behind my dad first" para ran behind her father and snapped her fingers and they fell down and hit the floor they got up and leo and prue ran and grabbed phoebe and piper to kepp them from lunging at para. "Sorry mom aunt pam grams orion sorry its just that she lied to us."phoebe and piper said in unsion pointing at para. Orion stepped up and said" Well if she is to become grand oracle on her 21 or 25th birthday she needs to learn our ways but keepping her magic from you was very wrong she knows the grand oracle cannot live a magic free life." para glared at her father " oh yeah thanks for helping your only daughter that liked you" Para said making everyone laugh. Prue looked at leo "Whats wrong leo?" she asked Leo looked at his concerned sister in -law."its just that they are calling-" leo was interuptered by orion. "non-sense boy you are to stay here with my neice and her sisters and my daughter i will tell them you are busy with your family" leo was about to speak but piper stopped him " Come on leo let my favorite uncle take care of it cause if he daoes we get to spend more time together." Piper said with a glint in her eye.

Leo looked at her and said "Well its just gideon asking if para is gonna be the old legend she was or be herself now and not have her and her family famous throught out the magic world."para looked at leo " Well you can tell gideon im going back to being that legend and tell him if he calls me an _**old**_ legend again he can say bye bye to his wings" para said laughing.


	4. para's powers

**part four - para's powers**

Piper could tell phoebe was not all excited to se para's powers."What's wrong phoebs scared to see what she can do to her ex boyfriends who were demons i mean she is also showing us her magic by vanguish copoes of our ex's" Phoebe tensed 'our ex boyfriends huh this should get a little interesting' Phoebe thought. Para stood in the middle of the basement and recited a spell "_power of the elements,summon copies of these spirits,call forth the deserted plain to show off magic in my own way."_ the room started to shake and the basement scene they were all standing in turned into the deserted plain.

**prue's POV**

The first copy para faced was the first demon we encountered jeremy._ 'So little piper needs a 14 year old to protect her now how pathetic.'_ "oh wrong move jeremy you are definatly gonna die now." I said as my sisters and i started laughing. para balled her hand into a fist and claws came out. "Dude" she lunged at him claws out. "Im 16 and im a sophmore in high school!" she yelled punching him in the gut with the hand the claws were on.he shimmered awy then he shattered away like a broken mirror.

**Phoebe's POV**

I watched jeremy shatter away as piper gave a cry of enjoyment. The next demon was my ex antione forom my past life he fired a fire ball at her and yelled_ "You i thought i killed you before you could interfere with my plans to get her and her cousins magic"_he said pointing to me and my sisters I looked at him and said "you did what to my our favorite cousin?!" i demanded._ "Actually she was her sister and i blamed the kill on you and they bought it!" _he poited to prue and then to me and laughed menacingly. Prue stepped forward "Well then thank you for telling me that you killed my past sister you know what? para can i please i mean just to get back at him you know?" para did an arm signal meaning _'go ahead'_ prue stepped up and waved her hand at him and he flung over and hit an invisible wall. "Nice shot prue!you just made contact with the basement wall antione." para said laughing. "Prue focus on your past life in 1924 focus on the power and use it!" para screameed from inside a circle of flames."He had a potion with him search for your past powers and get me the hell out of here i want to get this done by midnight i start school tomorrow for my first day" Piper and i watched prue focusing. "Prue hold your hand out like this and blow!" I yelled remembering my trip to 1924.Like I instructed prue held her hand to her mouth open flat and blew as she did ice wrapped up aropund the ring of fire and turned into a ring of ice. Prue did it again but at antione and kicked his is form and he shattered and para burned a hole into the ring of ice and got out. "That is one of my powers creating and munipulating ice." She said.

**Piper's POV**

I watched her melt the hole and jump out of the ice ring and bring up the next demon. I was bane! Prue gasped and para did what she brought these copies to do. she slammed her fist into the ground and a crack was put into the earth and he fell through. Prue looked at para who was smiling. "What was that you know i love him?!" Prue demanded she ran up to para and started hitting her but she flung her hand at prue and prue went flying till she hit the invisible wall that was the edge of the basement. "Sorry Prue but you wouldnt stop hitting my bruise."

**Leo's POV**

Not that her powers were any surprise to me i still watched happily hugging piper from behind. I watched the next demon come up. Para tensed when he came up and clenched her fists. I knew i had to intervine. I stepped away from pier and asked "Are you sure you want to do this one i mean the history the two of you have -" I was cut off by the darklighter that had appeared._ 'Shut up whitelighter let me and my wife speak after all how long has it been miranda 50 100 110 years since we have seen each other.'_ He was taunting her i knew it. "WIFE!!!" PHoebe yelled._'You didnt tell them but im sure the one who looks like you the one who shares your eye color and hair color im sure she knows about me huh_ ?' Para clenched her fist harder that im sure her nails went through her skin. I was right blood dripped from her palm as she conjured water into her hand and used it like a whip. he fell back, para put her hands up and blew him to pieces. Para reversed the spelland ran up the stairs to her room we followed but bumped into her on her way down the stairs she had her car keys in her hands we knew she was going somewhere. "Excuse me." she said runnig past us and out the door. We heard the mini van start up and squel out the drive way.

**Para's POV**

I drove out the manor's drive way. I was half way to paige's apartment when it happened i was to busy in my thoughts to realize the drunk driver on the road coming at me head to head.


	5. the crash and awaking in the hospital

**Part five - crash**

**Para's POV**

The next thing i heard was sirens _'cops probably i dont hae to worry i got a permit but...oh no no one in the passengers seat and it was well pasted 10:30'_ I thought then i fell unconcious.

When i woke up Prue was asleep with her right hand in my left. I noticed a cast on my left arm and bandages on my legs and face. Prue stirred awake and looked at me and started to cry and she got up and hugged me." Oh my god i thought we were gonna lose you." she sobbed. _' What happened' _I thought "Oh my god your awake!" it was phoebe who put down the coffe cups she had on the stand next to me and joined prue in hugging the crap out of me. They finally let go when a doctor came in. "Your cousins must know you well miss. halliwell if you havent complained about the color of the cast. they said red would work." "well they were right .Where's piper?" i asked "There was an emergency at p3 and she had to leave around 10:00 am but there is a girl named paige. paige mathews here to see you"Prue's news jolted me up but the doctor layed me back down."tell her she can come in." I said trying to calm down.

**Paige's POV**

The woman who introduced her self as phoebe came out and told me i could see my cousin. I followed her into the room to see my cousin with a cast over her left arm and three bandages on her face. "Hey paige sorry if i scared you how long have you been here?" "I'ts alright but im only here for my lunch break which is over in 25 minutes." "Oh sorry i wasnt awake sooner but did you go see that nun like i asked you to?" I looked at her and nodded yes. " I went there right before coming here she gave me this though." I dug into my bag and pulled a blanket out with a "P" in the corner and gave it to her.

_**Prue's POV**_

'That blanket we all have one why does she... No this this girl is our half sister the one para told us about' I thought then I said " Oh i almost forgot even if your crippled cause of your srained knee your still paying for this ticket" I handed her the folded paper and handed it to her. "Whoa $800 dollars!" she screamed "Yep and dont ask us to pay it we dont have the money to." I laughed at her face. "Okay then can you hand me my jeans then?" Paige picked them up and handed them to me "Thankyou" Para took the jeans from me and pulled out her wallet. "They are letting me keep my permit though right?" I laughed "Yeah darryl was there and talk them into letting you keep it" " alright then here give this to darryl for the ticket and this for helping me and letting me keep my permit." she handed me 8 $100 dollar bills and 10 more to give to darryl.I stared at the money and looked at her amazed so did paige. "What patrick semds me some money everytime him and his band stops every two times and plus i get money from the famous resturant parker owns called p10 and besides peter works with darryl." Para explained

**Phoebe's POV**

"That is alot of money para hey my birthday is in two weeks you know" Para laughed at me "That's my birthday not yours you idiot." i shrugged " Was worth a shot." It urne to Paige. "Paige what do you do for a living?" She was heisitent at first but answered me "I work as an assistant at bay social survices." "Oh does it pay much?" Prue asked. "Yeah it pays me enough to keep my little apartment and food for the week."she answered. "Hey i got an idea para talks about you alot why dont you dump the apartment and come stay with us?" Prue said sitting down at the edge of para's bed. "I don't want to be a bother" she started but para stopped her. "Come on paige it would be nice to see you more often and there's the other guest room right next to mine. It will be fun but of course we will aske piper." Para said as the doctor said he would be right back.

**Piper's POV**

"Ask piper what?" I asked from the room door. "Oh! piper This is paige para's cousin and we were just wondering if she would like to stay with us at the manor" Phoebe said filling me in. "Well if your her family your our family you can move in with us whenever you like." I said recieving a squeal from prue.phoebs and para who motioned me to come give her a hug as the doctor came in."Well miss.halliwell you are able to leave in one hour everything looks alright now here is a sling for your arm and for your leg just dont over do it you can still walk just not fast and no running." "Alright doc" para saidpushing the covers off her to reviel the rest of her hospital gown. Paige looked at her and rushed over to keep her from falling. "Thanks paige i just got a head rush thats all here's your baby blanket back."Para said handing her a blanket just like the one prue phoebe and i all have para has one to. "Well you think about the offer paige and dont worry about rent we wont ask for any money." prue said helping para go ver and grab her clothes and go over to the bathroom so she could change.

**Paige's POV**

_'Why are they being so nice and asking me to move in with them para said only one of them knows about me and it was the one named prue unless they are just being really nice' Hey para _I called in telepathy cause i knew it would reach her._ Yeah what's up? Why are they letting me in like that you told me only prue knew about me? She does that's why she insisted you come live with us Oh well hurry up i gotta get back to work and i i want to say good bye _ She came out 1 minute later and said good bye to me and i said the same and left for work.


	6. going home

Part six - going home

Piper's POV

We waited around while the doctor had prue and para sign papers. "We are finally done sweet freedom!" Para cried "She reminds me of you phoebs. But hey good thing it was the mini van she crashed." Prue said laughing her head off along with phoebe para and myself. We climbed into our cars and para went with prue.

Prue's POV

I looked behind me and pulled out of the hospital parking lot and asked para "Was that girl paige our half sister?" "Yeah she knows but she might agree to come stay with us. I mean she watch over me forever i grew up with her as a my second mother other than you of course but we have always been close. so i doubt she is gonna turn down our offer." Para said it like she was so sure about it so i let it go.

I shook para awake and she jolted up like she saw a preminition. "What is it?" I asked "I saw you and the others goin over to paige dragging me over and recite the power of five spell 'the power of five will save innocent lives' something like that." "So guess your not alone in the preminition spot" "I guess not come on let's go inside" Phoebe led us all inside.

Para's POV

"Hey i know i was suppose to start school today so can i go tomorrow or are you gonna make me stay home?" I asked they all exchanged glancesyeah but you have to invite paige over for dinner tonight when she gets of work but we have to ask her if you can go back to school if she says no then me and her will talk and make a final decision alright kido?" Prue asked me giving me her mother glare I nodded 'yes'


	7. dinner

PART seven - Dinner

Piper's POV

I Knew Prue and Para were keeping something from Phoebs and I but what? I wondered. Prue mentioned a sister our half sister i mean whe i saw that girl i didnt know what to say she looked so much like Prue and Para. I think I'll find out during dinner. "Piper the food pay attention to the food its on **FIRE!!**" it was Para even with one arm she would still help me with dinner. I looked down at the food and she began batting at it with a rag. "What is it" Prue said running into the kitchen with Phoebe right behind her. Para had finished putting the fire out and the food was still good enough to eat. RIIINNNGG!! it was the door bell. "I'll get it" Phoebe said turning to go to the front door.

Phoebe's POV

I turned around to the door and openned it. Paige was standing there and she was holding a box in her hand that said 'DO NOT OPEN PARA'S STUFF.' "Hey paige come in that for para?" I asked taking it from her and putting it on the little table next to us. "Uh yeah thanks she always has around she never let anyone near it and she would stuff it away when i got home from work when she stayed with me." Paige said taking off her jacket and followed me to the kitchen. "Hey look who's here." I said walking into the kitchen with Paige trailing behind. "Oh hey paige. Look i know how much you hate my fried shimp and chicken so piper is making you some veggies" Para teased. "What are you talking about your fried shrimp and chicken is my fav." Paige said laughing. "Huh really mine too when she cooks it i take almost a forth off the plate." Prue said laughing.

Paige's POV

I laughed with prue as Para and Piper finished cooking. "So Para tells me you work at bucklands the suction house Prue." I said trying to make a conversation start as we sat down to eat even leo was there. "Yeah i do why do you need anything appraised?" Prue looked at me putting a piece of chicken in her mouth. "Yeah well no i have this thing here i dont know what it is or how it came to me." I said handing her a cuff bracelete. She looked at it for a minute. "Well it looks like it was from the 1800's and wait what's this?" "What's what Prue?" Para asked looking at the cuff. "It has the initials M.P.M.W on it." "Yeah" Para piped up "Melinda, Pruedence, and Miranda warren." Prue turned back to me. "Do you know who miranda warren was?" I nodded yes and added "Para said she was one of my ancestors and that she was a witch. And i think Para and I have something to tell you." Para jolted her head up to look at me.


	8. secret revieled and the food fight

PART EIGHT - The secret revieled and the food fight

Prue's POV

"Why did she tell you she was a witch?" I asked Paige who just shrugged. Para looked uncomfortable and blurted "She knows." "Knows what?" Piper asked putting her fork down. "I know that you guys are my half sisters and that you are witches cause im just like Para half witch half whitelighter." Paige said looking down at her plate and not torward us. "Ha ha!" Phoebe exclaimed "I knew it you are the sister Prue mentioned when Para healed her." "Yep that's me." Paige said giving a look. I had to ask "Do you have your powers?" she nodded and then added "Para has been teaching me and if your wondering about the elders Para threatened that if they gave me charges right away she would make sure she beat them all to a pulp." we all started laughing. "Anyway leo i got a question for you." Paige said turning to him "Sure ask away." "If your full whitelighter how come you cant heal Para's arm?" "Because the elders wont let me nor will they let you but i doubt you can heal yet huh." leo replied. "Your right and you guys are taking me being your sister fine Para said you would freak." Paige said smiling.

Piper's POV

I looked at Paige why would she ask that I wondered. "Well we are we just kind knew but Prue knew more so we're kind of okay." "Yeah I mean your our half sister and wether we like it or not your family and we love you right everyone." We all nodded in agreement and Paige looked shocked. "Anyway Paige I have something to ask you. " Prue said breaking the little moment of silence. "Yeah what is it?" Paige asked as Prue handed back the cuff and looked at her then to Para. "Para was suppose to start school at our old high school today and she was wondering if she could go tomorrow and i told her it was okay with us but we would ask you first." Paige looked at Para in amazment. "She _wants _to go to school?" we all shook our heads yes. "Well if she wants to go then she can but do you guys know -" she was cut of by a piece of fried shrimp that Para threw at her.

Paige's POV

I was hit in the shoulder by a piece of fried shrimp that Para threw. "Hey what was that for?" I demanded threwing it back but she used her telekenetic powers to make it it Prue. "Hey!" Prue yelled "No powers at the table." she said it so sternly I couldnt help but laugh. Prue shot me a glare and phoe took the chance of threwing some of the spegetii at her. The spegetii hit her in the side of her face. She turned to Phoebe and stared at the food on Phoebe's plate. Prue squinted her eyes and the food on her plate flew at both her and Piper. "Hey Prue I didnt do anything." Piper complained. The only ones who didnt have food on them were Leo, Para, and myself.

Leo's POV

I laughed at Piper who now had spegetii all over her. "Leo that is not funny." she growled flicking her wrist at my plate making the food splat on top of me. "Hey all i did was laugh." I complained "Dont be a baby leo." Para said muttering something under her breath. Just the salad in the salad bowl dissappeared and reappeared over our heads falling on top of us leaving Para the only one of us without food on her. But then i was proven wrong prue flicked her wrist and some of the chicken and spegetii flew at her. Then our peaceful fun dinner turned into an all out food fight we all jumped out of our chairs using our magic and our hands and started to through the food all over the place.

Para's POV

We were all split into teams. Paige and Prue were getting along great, they both were behind the tilted table leo and Piper were behind the cabinets under the stove Phobes and I were behind the stacked chairs, all of us covered in food that was suppose to be dinner i mean paige knew about their powers and they knew about paige and her powers. Phoebe stood up and tossed food over the edge of the table and got the food in Prue and Paiges laps. Prue and Paige both got up with food in hand ready to throw when I orbed over and squirted the ranch dressing all over their heads. "Hey no fair Paige doesnt know how to do that yet its cheating."Prue complained. "It's not cheating when leo does it." I retorted just then the door bell rang. We all got up to get it. Prue was the one to open it. It was darryl. "Hey darryl i geuss your looking for the money yeah here this is for the ticket and this is for you." Prue said handing him the emvelopes at the corners so she didnt get it that messy with her spegetii hands. "And dont try to give it back darryl i wont take it back." "Alright then have a good night everyone." with that he left.

Phoebe's POV

"Man look at us were a mess." I said straightening my shirt and looking down at the food atains all over it as everyone did the same. "Phoebs is right we all look terrible." Para said and then Prue added. "Alright we have three showers Para, Paige and i will go first seeing as how i know how long you 2 take in the shower." Paige looked at Para and up to Prue "But I dont have any clothes to use." "Oh dont worry you look like you would fit Prues clothes so dont worry." Piper said leading her up the stairs with Prue.


End file.
